dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Swain Goire
Swain Goire was a trusted House Atreides Captain of the Armory based in Cala City. He eventually failed Duke Leto Atreides I, which resulted in the death of the Duke's son, Victor Atreides. History Death of Victor Atreides Swain Goire rose through the ranks of the household of House Atreides, and eventually became in charge of all of the weapons of Castle Caladan. As the marriage of Duke Leto and Kailea Vernius began to spiral into anger and depression for both parties; Kailea decided to seduce Goire. Under the misguided influence of secret House Harkonnen spy, Chiara, Kailea decided to assassinate Leto, so that six-year old Victor cold assume ducal rights, with her as Regent. Kailea stole the key to the Armory out of Swain's belt lock, and gave it to Chiara. Goire knew inadvertently thought that he had simply misplaced the key, and did not mention the supposed misplacement for days. In the meantime, Leto had scheduled a seasonal tour of the Western Continent of Caladan, in which he was going alone to visit various villages and hamlets in his blimp-like skyclipper. On the night before Leto's departure, Chiara stole into the Armory, and placed a large cache of explosives on the skyclipper. The next day, as Leto boarded the clipper, unbeknowdst to Kailea; her brother, Rhombur Vernius, and little Victor, both decided to go on the journey with the Duke. Soon after rising into the air, Victor happened upon the explosives, and set them off; which killed him instantly, permanently maimed Rhombur, and injured Leto. As the plot became known, Goire confronted Kailea; and her silence and half denials was enogh evidence that Swain needed to know of her implicitly. Kailea killed Chiara, and then committed suicide; and Swain Goire faced the Duke alone. Since Goire had not intentionally tried to kill Victor, Leto sentenced Swain "to live" with the grief and misery he had caused to the Atreides family. He was sentenced to exile to live with Leto's mother, the murderess of Paulus Atreides, the Lady Helena Atreides. Saving the Life of Paul Atreides Swain lived as a bodyguard to the Lady in the Abbey of the Sisters in Isolation on the Eastern Continent of Caladan for years with no events in his life. As the War of Assassins of 10,187 AG erupted on Caladan, Swordmaster Duncan Idaho and twelve-year old Paul Atreides fled to the sparsely populated continent to seek shelter from secret Grumman-Harkonnen assassins. After Paul and Duncan arrived, they were greeted tersely by the Lady, who had become risen to become Abbess of the religious organization. As the assassins filed projectile missiles into the Abbey, Swain Goiore decided to atone for his involvement in Victor's death. He single-handedly fought against the Grumman-Harkonnen assassins, while Duncan and Paul had time to flee into the dense Caldanian jungles. Soon after the duo escaped into the foliage, Goire was killed by the assassins. Appearances * Dune: House Harkonnen * Paul of Dune Category:House Atreides Category:Caladanians